medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:3RDRANGER/My Intention To Adopt This Wiki
It's been 4 years since a blog post had been put up on this site. Ironically, I was the one who put up that last one. (That was referring to news blog posts, there were others but the last one came from 2015.) On to the topic at hand. This wiki, as it is right now, is as dead as the series that it's about. Electronic Arts completely ignores the series in favour of other franchises such as Battlefield, Titanfall, and Battlefront. There was once a movement, called #SAVEMOH, started by Medal of Honor (formerly) YouTuber Kr4hu to get EA to actually acknowledge the series for a brief moment. I did sign the petition by the way. However, nothing has come up from this movement, so it has yet to succeed. Unless an EA employee, such as a community manager like Dan Mitre, actually picks up on this movement, it's on the road to failure. Now, with this backstory out of the way, I'd like to talk about the analogy I brought up for this wiki. You see, when the series died after Medal of Honor: Warfighter got blasted by critics, which I think is both fair and unfair at the same time. The game wasn't the worst piece of garbage to come out in 2012 like many would have you believe, but it was rushed out too soon to compete with Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 and the amount of stuff that was taken out due to government involvement made the game not live up to its potential. It didn't help that the sales were also bad, as a lot of people were already turned off by Medal of Honor (2010) (still a good game, but it has its detractors), and the mixed reviews sealed the deal for them. EA pulled the plug on the game after its only map pack (Zero Dark Thirty Map Pack) was released. On a sidenote, if this game had a good DLC plan, I'd have imagined it like Rainbow Six: Siege where new special forces operators would have gotten added from other countries that weren't featured in the base game. When the series died, the wiki soon followed. Popularity and relevancy was going down to an all-time low, and less registered users were there to edit this wiki and watch out for any troublemakers. Now, in 2017, most of the people I see on this wiki are anonymous users (aka "Fandom users"), with a few registered users looking to actually contribute to this place instead of vandalizing it and treating it like their own bathroom wiki where they are free to ruin it all and leave without any consequences. The main cause of this, I say, is that all of the admins and bureaucrats also left this wiki behind for other wikis and/or real-life duties. As a matter of fact, the latest admin to edit this wiki did only one edit on his userpage without doing much else. Before that, he only did one minor edit back in 2014. What did he do since then? Nothing! There's no one left at all to ban vandals, move and rename pages reliably, to promote good users who care about this wiki, etc. I've always been a regular user of this wiki even when it was dying in 2013. I hate that I left it to rot afterwards, and I'm looking to make things right again. When I adopt this wiki, it might not be as popular as it was back in 2012 and earlier, but it won't be a forgotten shithole ghost town for people to desecrate and destroy it further. It's almost been 5 years since this series has lost its relevancy to the gaming community at large, and to the Wikia community as well. To me, though, this wiki can be salvaged into something that people won't balk at or be scared off by the vandalism that has so far been unpunished and yet to be reversed. If you support me in adopting the wiki, you'll definitely be a part of its revival in an important manner. I don't usually like this phrase, but let's make the Medal of Honor Wiki Great Again! Adoption Request: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Medal_of_Honor_Wiki Rangers Lead 03:40, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts